


Aquariumstuck au drabbles

by fs_FriendzonedSwordsman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aquariumstuck AU, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gen, Human Sollux, Mertrolls, creature birth, description of anatomy, mertroll cronus, mertroll dualscar, mertroll eridan, nothing graphic, rating to be safe, raytrolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fs_FriendzonedSwordsman/pseuds/fs_FriendzonedSwordsman
Summary: Aquariumstuck is an old au but a golden one. I'm just messing around.This is a collection of drabbles, as of yet they are connected.Rating for creature live birth and description of anatomy in the first drabble, just to be safe.





	1. Sollux Captor + Dualscar + Eridan Ampora – Aquariumstuck au, creature birth, captivity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm sort of a long time Homestuck reader, but as of yet I have only written for myself. I started to post on tumblr when shit went down so I thought it's safer to jump ship. I write drabbles because that's the form that's the best suited for me, at suck at writing long fics.
> 
> This is one of the first things I have ever written and it's around two years old I think. It was also proofread in prehistoric times and autocorrect might have fucked me over at places so make whatever you want of it.
> 
> (to the uninitiated (this is an old out there might be some new peeps who don't know what's this) aquariumstuck is an au where some of the trolls are mertrolls, a sort of mermaid creatures, and they are taken to an aquarium, the rest are humans of course, a lot of goofy shenanigans happen and there are a lot of nice artwork out there so it's worth checking out)

Sollux was god damn happy that he didn’t have to take the night shift in the aquarium. He loved working in there, and in the lab, he was mostly left alone, but pulling all-nighters when he was already so busy would suck in all kinds of ways.

  
He was still groggy when he arrived. He greeted his colleagues, got himself a donut and coffee – technically breakfast.

  
But before he could hide away in his lab he took a look at the newest member of the aquarium. The giant raytroll was lying curled up on one of his exhibit’s rock, he appeared to be sleeping. Sollux wasn’t surprised by the troll's inactivity. He was brought in with some serious injuries and resting will help his recovery.

  
It is still unsure when he can be released back into the wild or if he will become a permanent member of the aquarium. Rufioh argued beside release as he feared that the adult troll won’t be able to handle suddenly living in captivity and he might die sooner due to stress or depression. Kankri, however, was afraid that if the troll was injured in a territorial fight then he could still be killed by whatever that did this to him and thus further reducing an already endangered species.

  
As of now, the raytroll was getting back on his feet nice and slow. He will make a total recovery in a month or so.

  
He went to the lab. His morning routine consisted of eating breakfast and reviewing the footage in the raytroll's tank.

  
Because the trolls were still a barely researched species, despite how intriguing and human they look, all information they can gather from their behavior can be useful. That meant sitting in a room before a computer and looking at stuff for hours until your brain is oozing out of your ear.

But Sollux wasn’t going to complain, he can speed up the footage until he sees something abnormal or unusual.

Usually, Dualscar – as the troll was named after two older scars on his forehead – slept through the night, although time to time he got up and tried his hands at escaping - unsuccessful as they learned to keep him in a strong container with a closed top so he wouldn’t make a break for it.

  
At first, it seemed that this was one of the quieter nights, although he did seem antsier then before. Dualscar was laying on his preferred rock – the same Sollux saw him this morning.

  
However, all of a sudden he started turning restlessly as if something was bothering him.

  
Sollux slowed the footage back to normal speed.

  
First, he thought the troll had upset one of his healing injuries as he was known to do. But then he started rubbing his stomach. Maybe he had some sort of digestion trouble, or there was a hidden injury they hadn’t noticed yet.

Then to his surprise, the troll took up a position: he leaned on his side, propped up on one elbow and slightly curling his tail towards his body.

  
Sollux was glad that he could still see everything that was going on. He all but forgot about his breakfast at this point.

  
Oddly, the troll’s stomach muscles started to visibly constrict, he was obviously in pain then violet liquid – that could only be blood – started seeping out of the troll’s nook.

  
Sollux was alarmed, but he remained seated to see it till the end. After this, he is going to scan the creature up and down to figure out what the heck was his problem. He could be dying for all they knew.

  
But the troll wasn’t panicking, he still looked like he was in pain but he remained still and appeared to be concentrating.

  
What happened next was shocking. Sollux was ready to jump out of his seat that’s how tense he was. He was prepared for everything but not for the tiny tip of a ray’s tail peeking out from the troll’s nook.

  
To the human’s complete bafflement the troll was giving birth to live young.

  
The ridiculously tiny troll – compared to its parent – slipped out of the other’s nook with its push and constriction, until it was completely free. The tiny thing landed on the rock surface below. It looked slightly dazed and confused. Then the new parent scooped up his offspring. He curled up and completely concealed the baby troll from view.

  
Sollux sat in his chair dazzled. He never thought that he would see something like this.

  
Sure it was known that trolls were hermaphrodic, with each troll either appearing feminine or masculine and thus categorized as such. But they didn’t know how they reproduced. He didn’t even suspect that Dualscar was carrying. Sure he had some fat, but he thought that was because he was a successful hunter, and he wasn’t as big to immediately assume that he will give birth in a couple of weeks.

  
He jumped up and ran to the troll’s exhibit.

  
Mituna and Latula saw him and assuming there was something wrong followed him.

  
Dualscar was still curled up. No baby in sight.

  
“Hey, Sollux,” Mituna slurred his words with his horrible lisp. “What’s wrong, bro. Something’s up with the fishy.”

  
“Oh, something is up,” he tells him. “You will blow your mind when you see it.”

  
“What is it then?” Latula, against better judgment knocked on the glass of the tank.

  
Before Sollux or Mituna could reprimand her for it Dualscar looked up at the tree of them and that was all they needed to see it.

  
The newborn was there, still sleeping, in the arms of its parent. It had ridiculously tiny horns that would grow into the same lighting bots as its father's, it already had a mop of black hair on the top of his head and it’s back was gray instead of its father’s vivid violet coloring.

  
Mituna and Latula were squealing at how adorable it was. And Sollux, begrudgingly so, but had to agree.


	2. Dualscar + Eridan Ampora – Aquariumstuck au, creature birth – Dualscar’s reaction to his new pup

Once he was holding the tiny thing in his arms he couldn’t believe that his pup was born.

In this past two weeks, he was worried constantly that his fight with the Grand Highblood might have damaged his offspring somehow. The little guy sure remained quiet in his womb, and he wasn’t even kicking around like his elder, Cronus did. He just lay quiet then decided to be born without any warning.

Despite being this old, Eridan was only Dualscar's second pup. He had his first-born way latter than other trolls usually had their pups. And Cronus took so much to look after in waters sheared one side with the vicious Grand Highblood and on the other with the spider bitch herself, Mindfang, that he didn't have the opportunity to venture out more often to find a mate.

He could just only hope that Cronus was alright. Last he knew he was hiding in the cavern they called home. He hoped that the Grand Highblood hadn’t found and killed him and that he could hunt for himself in peace.

He had to get out of this gog forsaken place full of naïve humans and had to get back to his other pup. But now his most immediate concern was his new-born. Once he recovered he looked his pup over. He was a healthy little thing with working gills and bright eyes that looked up at him with intelligence.

Yes, his pup is a bright little thing who will grow up to be a fierce hunter. He was sure of it.

Eridan settled down to sleep. Dualscar curled around him protecting him from anything that might come to feed on a troll pup even if the place he was kept in had nothing but tiny fish and angry little crabs in it.

Oh, how the humans will be surprised when they see him. They seemed to get so excited over every little thing.


	3. Sollux Captor + Dualscar + Eridan Ampora – Aquariumstuck au, medical examination

The next thing Sollux did was have Dualscar sedated and brought onto the medical table for examination.

The new-born raytroll was placed into a tiny aquarium and brought along for the same reason. It was sleeping still so they weren’t too worried about it.

Sollux was more than eager to start looking at the troll.

First he, Mituna and Latula as his assistants looked Dualscar over in case he had sustained further injuries; thankfully he was fine.

Next, they made a quick job of taking all kinds of scans of the troll. They had to hurry because if the various medications they had to keep the creature on; they didn’t want to risk putting him under for too long.

Thankfully, Sollux’s luck was holding out. The scans were complete, he did a couple more checkups and Dualscar was ready to be let back into the exhibit tank. 

He would be waking up without his new pup and he would panic no doubt. Sollux just hoped that he will be able to return the new-born troll and that Dualscar won’t reject it because of some finicky detail they don’t know about troll parenting.

Sollux lifted the baby troll out of the aquarium it was sleeping in.

Slowly, the troll woke up on its way from the aquarium to the examination table. It panicked because it was one, out of the water and two, surrounded by strange creatures in a strange medicine smelling room and three, its parent was nowhere in sight.

For a tiny thing, it could let out the most ear piercing screech Sollux ever heard.

When it wasn’t released it started chirping desperately for its parent to come to its rescue.

The baby was the size of a smaller cat, at first glance it looked skinny but upon closer inspection, he could see that it had baby fat on its stomach so Sollux concluded that it wasn’t malnourished. He was also concerned about its size, he had a fear that it might have been born early. But he soon discarded the idea.

If the troll was born early because of trauma from the injuries its parent received then it would have been born in the ocean or when Dualscar was washed up on the shore and found, not after two weeks of sitting in peaceful captivity. So the size might be normal.

Looking the baby over Sollux noticed that it looked very much like Dualscar, right down to the shape of its horns to the violet streak in its hair. The only exception was the coloring on its back. While Dualscar’s was bright violet, the baby’s was gray like the rest of its body. This could be a trait inherited from the other parent. Or there was the possibility that the troll will grow into its color later as it grows.

Next, there was the blood sample. It was a tradition to take some blood from every troll that came to the aquarium. It allowed them to correctly determine the troll’s gender, as redundant the task was, but also to learn key traits and differences of the species.

But the baby was acting downright miserable about it. Mituna had to hold it down so that Sollux could draw the blood without accidents.

By the time they were done the troll was crying, making this whining, heartbreaking sound.

But now, they arrived to the part they dreaded. The baby troll was let back into the exhibit. It seemed like trolls are natural-born swimmers so it had no problem wading its away from the glass and deeper into the aquarium.

By this time Dualsacr was practically going crazy inside. He was searching the exhibit up and down for his pup in no vain. But when the little guy turned up he scooped it up without questions and swam to the most secluded parts of the exhibit to groom it.

In the end, Sollux was relieved to see that everything turned out fine.

A short testing determined that the baby troll was a male and thus was named Eridan. Not like the little fella would care about it. He was more than happy to nap all day long curled up against his dad.


	4. Sollux Captor + Dualscar + Eridan Ampora – Aquariumstuck au – everyday containment of raytrolls

Dualscar’s exhibit was open before the public.

They never made a secret out of acquiring a new troll. Usually, it is a famous event with people coming in to see the new exotic creatures of the endangered species.

The raytroll would have garnered just as much attention if he wouldn’t have arrived to them so injured and high-strung. They were afraid that the commotion would only stress him, so beside a few news crews, journalists and professors close to nobody had seen the troll yet. Let alone his pup.

Sollux argued that it was still too early to open the exhibit. But Rufioh said that he believed it would be beneficial if they introduced a bit of stress back into Dualscar’s life. In the wild, he won’t have such an easy time and he can’t get used to the luxury so that he could be released back.

Sollux eventually caved and give the ok sign for the mission.

If something went wrong they can just close it down and do damage control.

The response was instantaneous from the public. The rare kind of troll had already stirred up interest, but with the news that the very first troll was born in captivity in the aquarium, a good crowd gathered around to see the duo for themselves. 

Sollux thought that Dualscar wouldn’t even bring Eridan out as he did for a couple of days after their examination. However, he seemed to realize that humans aren’t a direct threat and so he was much braver with bringing his pup along for a swim in the exhibit.

Needless to say, the people loved them.

Sollux saw them at feeding time. It was amazing to see how Dualscar hunted down live prey fish and then brought it back to Eridan only to feed it to him in tiny pieces.

Eridan wasn’t a shy troll either. Without a play partner he took to chasing smaller fish and crab that were the other inhabitants of their exhibit, or if there was no fish in sight his parent’s whip-like tail did the job just fine.

Despite this Eridan still slept the day away. He was still tiny but Sollux could see the sight of growth on him in the last days.

As fun and informative it was to see them interact Sollux started thinking that it would be best to let them back into the wild as soon as possible.


	5. Sollux Captor + Dualscar + Eridan Ampora – Aquariumstuck au, release

With Sollux pushing the issue and Rufioh supporting him fully Dualscar and Eridan soon found themselves in a carrier water tank headed to the same shore the older troll was found washed up on.

One last medical examination told them that everything was fine. In the last days, Eridan had grown in size and appeared to be strong to follow his parent into the wild. No one would want it any other way.

Sedation kept Dualscar from panicking under transportation but Eridan was frantic in the tank. If he wasn’t hiding away in his parent’s arm, then he was swimming circles trying to figure out what’s going on. They couldn’t risk sedating him as well because of his tiny size.

They, however, arrived swiftly without any hitch.

The tank was lowered into the water via helicopter and Rufioh dove in to unhook the chains so that the helicopter could get out of sight and he could open the hatch on the tank and let the raytrolls out.

Dualscar, with Eridan swimming closely under him, exited the tank carefully.

He looked around for any sign of danger. But the only thing in sight was the strange human that could come underwater. He ignored him.

This place was familiar. It wasn’t far from the waters he called his own.

When he had swum further from the human, Eridan was following close. Dualscar purred pleased at him. The human wasn’t following so he decided to swim deeper where they can lose him and return to their home.

Rufioh took the moment to snap a picture of them with a waterproof camera.

The picture was sent to Sollux who was pleased to see that they were doing fine.

He was smart enough to implant them with microchips for identification if they were to meet again in the future.


	6. Cronus Ampora + Dualscar + Eridan Ampora – Aquariumstuck au – ray family reunion

Cronus was hiding away in his home. He had done so ever since his father told him to, and continued to do so even if Dualscar was missing for ages now. He was still holding out for hope. He refused to think that his old man died in that fight. There had to be some other reason why he wasn’t coming back to him.

He couldn’t make up excuses, although he tried in the first couple of days. But as Dualscar still didn’t show up Cronus had to face the inevitable that he might be not coming back.

But then he heard a familiar call. Cronus darted out of the caverns, he almost couldn’t believe it. But there he was, Dualscar, now a bit worst of wear but there none the less.

He rushed up to him and nuzzled up to him. Dualscar was accepting his affection and returned his care. The two of them were purring, greeting each other still glad to see the other after being apart for so long.

That’s when Cronus noticed the tiny body swimming under his parent, and who now was sticking closer to the adult and did his best to look fierce and menacing.

He was cute as hell.

Cronus did his best to nuzzle up to the little one, no doubt his new little brother he could sense his parent carrying.

What he got for his trouble was a bite on the nose.

Well, as adorable he was he was just as big of a jerk. Still, you can understand. You probably would be biting any stranger who tries to be buddy-buddy with you.

But it was satisfying to see Dualscare chiding him for it.

All three of you return to the safety of the cavern. Dualscar lays down with Eridan on his arms. Cronus was hesitant at frist, not knowing if he will be welcomed to cuddle now that his parent had a new pup to baby around.

However, he took his chance and curled up beside Dualscar like he usually did when they were resting, and to his relief his parent draped his one free arm over his shoulder and pulled him in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a dreamwidth I made along with this on the same name, if you like to check it out.  
> I'm also open to suggestions so if you have something throw it at me, we will see where it goes.


End file.
